running to save you
by shadowblood447
Summary: WICKED watched as the Minho raced to save his friend from the one thing Newt cant protect himself from: his own dispair. WARNING: triggers such as depression and attempted suicide. Spoilers for the death cure. Set before the Maze Runner
1. Chapter 1

Minhos POV

_You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don't think I did._

It was normal to be seen running as though your life depended on it. Its what the other gladers saw every time a runner ran into the maze. It was normal to be seen running while screaming in panic. It was normal to be seen as though you were trying to stop fate from taking yet another glader's life. That's why no one turned around for a second. It was why no one realized this was anything _but _normal.

_I didn't think you'd lose it so fast, but glad your back._

As I ran the endless twists and turns of the Maze, I tried remembering when everything went wrong. When things went even worse than they already were. I guess I should have seen this sooner. Someone being forced all that responsibility and not breaking: it just wasn't possible. Not when you are trapped in an endless maze, with no memories, and your friends seem to be falling left and right.

It should have been obvious that it would end up this way. Someone should have realized that this would end running against time and death. _Someone _should have shucking seen. While I now knew, it might still not be enough.

_The only other one here who's ever even been out in the Maze is Newt._

It started like normal enough of a day. We all set up to run; the walls open already like they always were. I noticed one spot was empty, but figured he just decided to get a head start. The run was the same as always, nothing changing. That alone would drive anyone shucking mad. Yet another thing I should have seen.

_Couple_ _of years runnin' your but off every day, you figure out what you need._

I got back early, still figuring it was normal. One by one, the runners returned. Eventually, only one had yet to return. Alby told me it was nothing, that I was just over reacting. It was almost enough to make me believe. I waked back to homestead, planning to just to go to sleep till morning. Then I saw the note.

_Nothing kills happy time more than being reminded of your slaughtered friends every day._

I clutched the note, turning yet another corner, running faster as the flashbacks passed by. The note was in his bag, his sleeping area cleared out. Like he knew he would be gone. I had walked over when it fell out, only a minute later I was back in the Maze. At this point, I didn't care that the doors would close soon.

_No way he's still alive._

I should have noticed. In the glade, we're all supposed to be like family. We were supposed to notice when one of us felt pain. Ironically enough, it had been him who made that real, yet no one stopped his pain. No one saw how his smiles were a little to forced, how last night he stayed to long after he said goodnight, how he seemed to always be fighting with himself. We were supposed to be friends; he was supposed to be like a brother to me.

And now I was running to see him throw himself off the walls of the living hell we had been stuck in for almost two shucking years.

_It's our only chance. Just keep moving. Don't stop running!_

As I ran I crumpled the note in my hand, not letting go of the reason why I ran. Finally, I started to hear talking. It was still far away, but now I knew I didn't have much longer of running. Finally I was there, skidding to a stop, freezing in terror. I looked up seeing him halfway up the wall, barely holding on.

_You really think we've never had the ingenious thought of climbing up the freaking walls?_

"I'm sorry. I just can't take this anymore." I tried to say something, anything that would make him stop. For once, I couldn't make a sound. I just stood there, frozen, trying to force myself to move. Something held me back, forcing me still. He took a trembling breath, and continued. "I hope you can find your own way out. Just it won't be with me. I'm sorry."

_Aim high, hit low_

Then I stood, unable to move no matter how hard I tried, and I watched as my best friend in this shucking hell throw himself off the wall.

_You're good as dead, just like the rest of us._

The sickening crack of his leg hitting the pavement brought me back to reality. I ran forward, throwing the note in the quickly growing puddle of red. I leaned forward, holding back the screaming. _You should have seen._ I quickly looked over him, accessing the damage. He was still breathing, but was loosing blood, and I could tell by the revolting twist in his leg, he would never walk the same again, much less be a runner.

I looked at my watch, seeing there was only five minutes to get back to the glades before we were trapped. Refusing to leave my friend behind, I grabbed him, flinching at the cries of pain he made. I took off running for the third time that day, note long since forgotten.

_Dear gladers,_

_I know you will someday find away. I know that with the next greenie or two you forget about me. Just keep me as an example of what not to do. You'll get free one day, just as I am doing right now._

_Goodbye, Newt_

No one had seen. When we did, it was too late. The worst part was, before long, we once more turned a blind eye to his pain and growing madness. _Should've seen sooner._

**AN: I am so sorry. I'm sorry for this but I just had to. I'm sorry if this sucked, this is the first super angsty thing I've written. This will be a three shot; the next POV will be Newts, the Thomas'. And I know in the story, Alby saved Newt, but I can not write Alby's POV Be sure to review, constructive criticism will be appreciative. Ill try to update soon. Once more, so, **_**so**_** sorry.**

**Disclaimer: James Dashner didn't write this fan fiction, or else it would be a lot sadder.**


	2. Chapter 2

Newt's pov

_I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up those bloody walls and jumped off._

Broken. Over my entire time in the Maze, I had put up an act. I pretended to be strong, calm, happy, hopeful, anything that they needed me to be. I acted like the glue keeping them from falling apart. I spent every moment of every day trying to keep the entire bloody system from crumbling into pieces.

I spent every day pretending I didn't hate myself more than anything we had ever known.

_Why'd you come over here? You expected a bloody hug? Huh? A nice sit-down talk about the good times in the glades?_

At first, I really had seen hope. I started running through the Maze everyday in order to find a way out. We celebrated when we got the glade running. I had believed that maybe one day, we would find a way out of our prison, that we would remember who we were.

_if you ain't scared, you ain't human_

Then one month later came the first greenie. More and more came, more people who were trapped. The first few I comforted, using only what I believed.

_Thomas reached out and shook the boys hand- he seemed a lot nicer than Alby._

With time, I began to wonder if we were going to be free, then why so many people get sent here. But I ignored my worry, figuring with time something would happen.

_Guess go bug someone else till the excitement begins, which had better be soon._

Around the fourth month, things did change.

_Be carful what you buggin' wish for._

It was a normal day, the Maze opened, people began their jobs, and we ran. The glade was filled with hope. That morning, eight boys entered the Maze. That night seven of us remained. The next morning, we found George's body.

_What's your story? Chuck annoy you to death?_

Slowly, more Gladers were lost to death. I did my best to keep the others from quitting and giving up. At this point, I was worried, but kept calm by reminding myself that there had to be a way out through the Maze.

_Whats gonna make tomorrow any different? Its been two bloody years ya know._

Around the sixth month, we realized nothing was new. We saw nothing about an exit. We decided we needed to keep up the lie. Slowly, over time, I lost hope. I began to rely on lies so the newbies would quickly fit in with the system. We relied on lies to keep the order that kept the glade alive.

_You saved some lives, Tommy, but ya still need to learn-_

_Yeah, I know. Order._

Around the twelfth month, I saw there was only one way out. By then, we had gone to the point of making up our own the language so the gladers could have something to hold onto, so they would have something they could call their own.

_Yeah, that guys a shank. And I don't even know what a shank is._

I took pleasure in running. It was like I was able to run away from my growing despair. But I always had to run back. I kept up the lies the few hours I was with the other gladers. At night, I was kept up by the fight in my head. The fight trying to decide weather I should just take the way out.

_What is wrong with you?_

_Ever lovin' thing in the universe._

Around the eighteenth month, I decided to take it. I woke early, running as soon as the doors opened. I ran till I got to a point where they would never get to me in time, and hopefully never find the body.

_How many have died, then? _

_At least twelve. Well, those are just the ones we found._

I tried to remember if I had left the note for either Minho or Alby to find. As soon as I was assured it was there. I turned to the wall, tears making their way down my face. I wiped them away, breathing in.

_Thank you for being my friends_

"You don't have to do this. You could always just go back, act as though this never happened." At this point, I was unable to tell if I was speaking out loud or not. For a moment, I was tempted to go away, run back.

_Just bloody do it!_

Then I remembered that no matter what, there was no way out. If I didn't do this, the Creators would. Deciding I didn't want to give them the satisfaction to torture me more, just too bloody kill me anyway, I took a step forward. I inhaled, and then began to pull me up the wall.

_The Maze can't be solved._

_I think we all know that now._

_Don't worry; the Creators meant for us to escape._

Around thirty minutes later, I was half way up. I took a breath and looked down. Knowing I couldn't go any higher, I began to speak.

_He had to quit wasting time for them to come and end his life._

"I know I have always talked about shucking order. I know I should just climb back down. But I know that you, Creators, are listening. I know you wouldn't just put us here without checking up on us. You have put us through so much. You're the reason I am about to let go." I loosened my grip, knowing I didn't have long.

_Closest I've come so far to hanging it all up._

"So I want you to deliver the message. To either Minho or Alby. I think I deserve that much. You probably have better things to do than watch me all day, so ill make this quick." I heard footsteps running close, so I took a fast breath, and continued.

"Tell… just tell them that… I'm sorry. I just can't take this anymore." I heard the footsteps stop behind me, unmoving. Somehow, without looking, I knew it was Minho. I took one last breath, realizing that for some reason, the creators had listened. This was their way of delivering my message. I felt one last tear, speaking once more, this time to Minho.

_Kill me. If you were ever my friend, kill me._

"I hope you can find your own way out. Just it won't be with me. I'm sorry." At this point, I knew there was no turning back.

A final tear making its way down my face, I let go.

_Tears moistened Newts eyes, and Thomas was sure he had never seen someone look so sad._

Everything slowed down, as though time decided to capture every detail of my fall. The air slipped past me, and it felt like I was falling out of reach of all my sadness, of all the pain, of all the lies, and most of all, the madness.

_What in the world is the flare?_

Then I hit the ground. In that split second, I managed to register three things. First, I heard Minho scream, and run to me. Then was the pain. I had landed on my leg, most likely shattering bone in it.

_Don't worry, I did it on purpose._

As the darkness approached me, I realized something that crushed me more than anything. Because at this point, I knew I wasn't high enough, and would wake up, alive.

_After all I did for you, after allthe freaking klunk I went through in the bloody Maze, you cant do the one and only thing I ever asked you to do._

Eventually, I woke from the dark oblivion that I enjoyed during the few moments I wasn't awake. I took the news that I wouldn't be able to run ever again calmly, putting up my walls once more. They decided to add to the lies, say a griever attacked me. I kept up the act that everything was fine.

_Thomas turned to see Newt there, smiling. That grin sent a wave of reassurance through Thomas, as if he were finding out the world was okay again._

Because at this point, it was just a game of waiting till death caught up with me.

_Please Tommy, Please _

**AN: yes, I am alive. I am so, so sorry for tacking forever to update and for the last chapter being a piece of klunk. I would like to thank Machete Girl for following this. I hope this made you sad… that came out wrong… the next and final chapter will be in Thomas POV. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: James Dashner doesn't write this nor does he write Fanfiction… thankfully**


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas POV

_I hated that place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all… your… fault!_

"Subject A-5 is climbing the walls. Do we stop it?"

_I'm glad to be here, glad to serve WICKED._

"No, this is exactly what this test is about. Sacrifices must be made for the cure. Take notes." I couldn't understand how WICKED could be so heartless. How they could just let a boy kill himself.

_I'll do whatever they need me to do so we can find a cure for the virus._

I stood there, stuck unable to save the boy from killing himself. I was stuck, forced to take notes.

_Teresa had never heard anything so forced in her life._

"You know this is what we have to do." I didn't have to look to know it was Teresa who stood next to me. "Tom, by letting this one boy die, we are saving millions of lives." I shook my head, wondering how she was so sure of WICKEDs sick and twisted ways.

_How could she shrink at sacrificing a few to save the many? How could anyone?_

"Subject A-7 has run into the Maze. He hopes to stop A-5. Do we stop him?" I glanced over to see Rachel ready to enact the killzone. Aris shook his head, wearing a disgustingly fake smirk.

_And Thomas here'll actually smile for once._

_Thomas turned to Minho and exaggerated a smile._

_You are one ugly shank_

"Don't bother. The subject will never get there in time." I turned my head back to the screen to see he was a quarter way up the vines. I stopped moving, wishing I wasn't stuck with a room of heartless souls.

_The Creators did this, not Tommy and Teresa._

I moved to take notes, to write down how sorry I was. As I wrote I froze, realizing I didn't even now what we called the boy.

_Name's Newt, Greenie._

"What is his name?" Everyone looked at me as though I had grown another head. "What is the name we gave the subject?" I flinched inwardly when I said that.

"What does it matter? It's not even real." I turned to glare at Aris, but stopped myself, knowing WICKED wouldn't have that.

_Speak! Spit it out!_

"My notes would be better if I knew. You know it right?" One by one, they all shook there heads. Eventually Teresa took pity on me and moved to the screens. She cut off the screen showing the boy so she could pull up his data.

_Its almost suicide._

I read the info, heart sinking more with each word. His personal info hurt, seeing how he used to have a home, a sister, even a dog. I tried to figure out how I could take all that away from someone. It was the info at the bottom at the screen that my mind stayed stuck on.

_You're subject A-five and they called you the glue._

Subject: A5

_The glue?_

_Yeah. Probably because you're kind of the glue that holds us together._

Title: The glue

_The following are not immune._

Type: non immune

_Newt…_

Name: Newt

The others had left me alone, stuck watching someone die because of me. I flicked back to the other screen, just in time to see Newt reach the top of the vines, halfway up the wall.

_That he was going to be killed._

I sunk to the ground, knowing that they would know if I used his killzone to make him climb back down. Newt instead stood there, holding on to the vines. At first I hoped he would second think this, climb to safety.

Instead, he spoke. I listened to his voice shake as he spoke, British accent strong even after one and a half years. I stood, knowing if I didn't listen, no one ever would. Or at least care what his final words were about.

_But they were just words._

"I know I've always talked about shucking order. I know I should just climb back down." I nodded, wishing he could see me. "But I know that you, Creators, are listening." I took a sharp inhale of breath, wondering how he knew.

_I will never forgive you._

"I know you wouldn't just put us here without checking up on us. You have put us through so much. You're the reason I'm about to let go." His words hit me like a bullet in the chest. I held back tears, knowing it was my fault. The reason we were stuck in this situation. The reason Newt was killing himself.

_Make amends! Repent for what you did!_

"So I want you to deliver my message. To either Minho or Alby. I think I deserve that much." I shot up to my feet, knowing what I had to do. For the first time, I was glad we could control what the gladers did.

The runner, Minho I presumed, was close to him. I accessed his killzone, directing him to Newt. I ran back to the screen, only to see Minho stop, silenced. I turned, seeing one of the scientists, Janson, controlling him.

_After everything, could it be true they only needed one more death?_

"You know better than to mess with the variables. Remember what side you're on." I stood there, shaking, just as stuck as Minho was. I watched hopeless, as the tragedy unfolded in front of me.

_Everything inside of him churned and hurt; the tears that had yet to come burned in his eyes._

"You probably have better things to do than watch me all day, so I'll make this quick." I shook my head, not caring what WICKED saw. This was wrong. All of it.

"Tell… just tell them that… I'm sorry. I just can't take this anymore." I felt a tear fall down my face, seeing a boy, not much older than me, give up. Because of what I had done, because I couldn't do anything about it.

_What have I done?_

"I hope you can find your way out. Just it won't be with me. I'm sorry." I watched a tear make its way down his face. I screamed when he finally let go. When he fell, I heard a sickening crack. I turned, eyes closed, to see his vitals.

I looked at the screens, scared of what I would see. I saw that he would live long enough for his friend to get medical help. I looked to see Janson release Minho from his control and walked away.

_I bet this another one of their bloody tests! All of this meant to happen and we're being analyzed again._

Minho automatically moved to help. I stayed, eyes stuck to the screen. Anger at WICKED built within me. I wanted to be sure no one else would have to go through this again. Even if it meant WICKED was my enemy.

_WICKED isn't good._

I looked once more at the pair, seeing Minho panic as he ran against the clock. Seeing Newt moaning in pain, leg leaving a trail of blood. I knew what I had to do.

_Every lovin' second of every lovin' day we spend in honor of the maze._

I marched through the halls, pushing past the crowds. I only stopped to force open the door to Ava Paige's office.

_I knew the Chancellor didn't want to see the kids he's asked to give away their lives._

Despite the fact I had never met her, I knew I had go to the highest possible to get my demand.

_What had been done to Alby and Newt and Minho and all the rest would be done to them. There was no turning back._

"Thomas, what are you-" I cut her off, reminding myself of the pain. Newt's speech played through my mind. A way out. I took a breath, unable to take being stuck here another second.

_Newt's image seared across his mind._

"You're going to send me to the Maze. Then you're going to let me free them from your prison. I'm not taking no for an answer."

_He couldn't allow himself to see what he'd done to his friend. The horror of it, the sorrow and guilt and sickness of it all threatened to consume him, filled his eyes with tears as he ran toward the white van._

Six months after the demand, I was in the Maze. Fifty days after that, we were in Paradise. Remembering the pain.

_He'd shot his best friend in the head._

Remembering WICKED breaking our world.

_I can't. _

_Do it!_

_I can't!_

Remembering how two hundred fifty days after my demand, I was stuck sending a cure to my friend's madness.

_With his heart falling into a dark abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger._

**AN: This is going to sound horrible, but I hope this piece of klunk made you really sad… This was my first time ending a fic so I hope it wasn't too bad. I would like to thank anyone who has read this because it means a lot to me that you would take the time to read my work. But I would really like to thank Machete girl for following and reviewing this. Also for understanding the whole update timing thing. I would also like to thank Emzjbee for following and favoriting this. I have no idea what I did to make you like my writing, but I'll try to keep it up. Please, if you liked this, were sad because of this, have any constructive criticism, then review. I hope this was good and you enjoyed reading this as much as you could when it's about this topic… just thanks**

**Disclaimer: James Dashner would be pointing and laughing at your pain from reading this. I don't point and laugh, I merely just am filled with… well not really joy but… whatever.**


End file.
